


Heart over Mind

by Alastiel



Series: 我爱ABO [1]
Category: X-Men (DoFP), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha!Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, Angry Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Charles, Porn With Plot, Younger Erik, in heat
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>以下我压巨巨点梗——<br/>年下ABO√<br/>理发师查查√<br/>质地很好的裤子+第三颗扣子开始扣的真丝衬衫+束起头发√</p><p>最近很想写逆转万查肉，正好我压巨巨很喜逆转查【我也喜！故有此篇！<br/>OOC肯定有，写这篇就是为了搞【。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chachasiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachasiki/gifts).



部分情境构思源自 **[白银太太的美图](http://silversw.lofter.com/post/1d1801_bb6a1c4)**

 

Erik下意识地拨弄着自己的袖扣，那对产自南非的蓝色硬石纯度极高价值不菲。他又一次状若随意地朝那个人转过视线，看他大半个侧脸，一个漂亮的Omega，穿着价值6千镑以上的定制三件套，即使半长的头发看起来没怎么精心打理，嘴唇上方和下巴上的胡茬也显然没有好好修剪，但依然漂亮得惊人，总是湿润的蓝眸和鲜红的嘴唇一如初见时一样，只是那眼睛里失去了该有的给予他的温度和情愫。  
“Lehnsherr先生，您的意见是？”  
Erik这才转头望向带他来看办公场地的代理人，“我倒不是那么执着，恭喜Xavier先生了。”  
Xavier从窗外收回视线，Erik表示自己还要随代理人查看另一个场地，就向他告辞，并伸手与他一握。  
Xavier的手心是潮润的，Erik想看来他还没忘光当年，至少他还认得自己，没有真如他的表情一样全然淡漠镇静。  
回酒店的路上Erik在车里一路不语，连电话都摁掉几个，他只顾回忆七年前他是怎么认识和爱上Xavier的，Charles Xavier。

彼时Charles29岁，明明是个家境富有高学历的U区少爷，却没有选择家族里任何一个行业继承，而是全凭兴趣去做了个理发师，但少爷毕竟是少爷，他自己开了工作室在当老板的同时当造型总监，他的工作室设在整个M地区最高价的写字楼里，客户包括政要、名流和明星，也有旗下为普通消费群体服务的连锁机构。Erik第一次要被带进家族亮相前被送去了X工作室，见到Charles时，他穿着白色的真丝衬衫，扣子从第三个扣起，胸前露出带点雀斑的皮肤差不多跟衬衫一样白，深蓝色的高档亚麻西裤紧贴浑圆姣好的臀线，他把半长的深栗色卷发束在脑后，眼睛蔚蓝嘴唇鲜红，是Erik见过最美的Omega，让19岁的他完全不知道自己该如何做到不对Charles想入非非。  
Charles并非因为他是黑道家族的继承人之一而亲自服务，他跟工作室中其他高级造型师一样轮班，其他日子他甚至会到旗下机构里当值，对所有的客人一视同仁，那天Erik足够幸运。  
在Q区贫民窟里长大的Erik在那之前没有什么精力和心思顾及自己外表，当然他知道自己长得不错，16岁开始就能吸引不少Omega和Beta，但Charles的赞美就另当别论了，他让傻乎乎看着镜子里的Erik真的觉得自己已经脱胎换骨，暗藏复仇的隐衷披起这身光鲜的行头进入另一个世界。

为了接近Charles他在被家族试训折磨之余可笑地去应聘工作室根本不存在的兼职岗位，Charles在被他逗笑的同时同意他一周来两次，两天时间都几乎被客人占满的Charles会在结束营业后真的教他怎么用那些各种形状功能的剪子、剃刀和一些稀奇古怪的工具，似乎不比一台外科手术要用的简单。Erik半真半假地跟着学，直到劳累了整天的Charles困倦得只打呵欠，随着时间的推移渐渐不再抗拒让Erik送他回家。  
再后来Erik几乎算是住进了Charles的公寓，他给Charles做饭，帮他整理，照顾不太会照顾自己的Charles的起居。

Charles放任他一步步接近甚至一点点进入他的生活和心里，他放松戒备让Erik在一次发情期爬上了自己的床，甚至允许他临时标记了自己。  
初尝与心上人结合美妙的Alpha有无穷的欲望和精力，他不分时间场合地缠着Charles求欢，即使只是临时标记，Omega也很难拒绝他的Alpha，何况Charles也不是不想要他。  
Erik近乎疯狂地爱他，这爱意无从宣泄只能用性来表达，Alpha随时都想进入Charles的身体，仿佛见到Charles闻到他的香味就能硬起来，令Erik意外而惊喜的是，Charles在性事上似乎并没有太多经验而顺服于他年轻的情人，Erik会的花样越来越多，Charles常被他弄到神志涣散，身体也越来越依赖驯服，像是沾上只有这个Alpha能解的瘾，除了被最终标记，他满足Erik的任何索取。  
但和谐激烈的性爱无法抹平潜藏的矛盾和隐患，又到了Charles的发情期，Erik昏了头要顶进Charles体内深处的腔体却被突然清醒而剧烈挣扎的Omega推开，他们黏糊的私处因此分离，然后他们坐在床上剧烈喘息着瞪视对方，Erik刚进入开始成结的状态而Charles还湿得要命，但显然已经无法继续了。等呼吸节奏稍微平缓了一点，Charles起身下床，拽过睡袍走出了卧室。

这并不是Charles真正推离他的原因，他们早在一个月前就开始争执，Erik为了给遭遇车祸的母亲复仇才同意返回家族的动机让Charles非常不安，而仅从一个年长者的角度他也非常不赞成Erik真正进入黑道，那始终是一条难回的路，无疑会跟Charles相形渐远。  
对Charles的迷恋不能左右Erik的选择，在争执之后Erik更记起自己活下来的誓言和责任，同时对Charles的爱意早已激化成独占欲的他也确实渴望把Charles占为己有。这导致了那天他在Charles体内的失控，Erik在清醒后也明白他根本没有资格标记Charles，他什么都没有。  
Erik记得他在Charles公寓里的最后一天，Omega给他一份合约，Erik一点也不笨，他看得出这是Charles能做出的最大努力了，他想让Erik离开N市去西部读大学，想让Erik离开他的家族努力脱离控制，合约相当于一份借据，Erik没觉得自己的自尊有什么损伤，Charles一如既往地为所有人着想，所有人。  
只是他们想要的不一样，Charles不会跟他在一起的。他非常明白。  
Charles在递给他合约后就离开了公寓，他还有工作。Erik留下来喝了酒柜里的半瓶威士忌，有些眼泪滴进杯子里。之后Erik再把公寓整理了一次，走到门口又折回书房，还是在合约纸袋的背面留下了两行字。  
I want you by myside, my love.  
Goodbye.

两年后他的表兄Shaw因“意外”死亡，而Erik也在那之后真的去了西部，五年间再没有回来。

  
Erik嘬一口柠檬片，喝下杯中剩余的威士忌，向酒保举起手指再要一杯。Erik在见过Charles以后就焦躁不安，也许即使时隔多年Charles的信息素对他还是会产生强大的影响，毕竟这些年来他一直在想念Charles，无论心和身体。这个Omega是他再返回东岸的最大原因，但他没想到会这么快就遇到。  
他没想到会这么快又再一次遇到。  
Charles跟一个Alpha一起进来，Erik几乎是扭头瞪着他们走向一个卡座，Erik知道Charles看到他了，吧台就他一个人在，何况他完全没有收敛自己的信息素。  
怒火已经在Erik脑子里烧起来，他像争夺配偶的雄兽一样在那瞬间就丧失理智，只想把属于他的Omega夺回来。  
这是U区的高级会所，也属于Lehnsherr家族的产业，Erik克制自己没有直接揍趴那个开始和半醉的Charles调情的Alpha，他不想给Charles过早带来家族方面的麻烦。  
好在对方还算知趣，Erik的信息素向他宣告他各方面都赢不了的事实，虽然遗憾于眼前这个诱人而且即将发情的Omega就这么被人夺走，也不得不狼狈离开。  
Charles仿佛对这一切视若无睹，他又灌下半杯酒，然后舔着嘴唇吊起眼角看上来。  
“你…赶走了我的Alpha，赔我一个…”  
Erik因为这句话把他压进卡座的沙发深处，掰痛他的手腕让他清醒一点，“谁是你的Alpha？还有谁能做你的Alpha？”  
Charles瞪大的茫然的眼睛因为疼痛有了焦点，他在看清Erik似乎颤动了一下，就用力挣扎起来。  
“放开我，Lehnsherr。”  
Erik冷笑着甩开他重新站起身，“是你自己走进了Lehnsherr的地盘，Charles。”

Charles在Erik把他拖出会所再塞进车里的过程中一直用力挣动，Erik强忍着直接敲晕他的冲动，这个Omega已经发情了，现在Erik庆幸Charles走进了Lehnsherr的地盘，不然恐怕他五年来处心积虑的洗白筹谋就要毁于他亲手杀人的事实。  
Charles上车以后终于安静了一点，他扭头看着窗外，衬衫已经被拉扯得皱巴巴的，从Erik的角度看过去，能看到他敞开衣襟里的在城市夜光里泛着青白光泽的大片皮肤，和右侧暗红色的乳晕。  
Erik把目光收回来，从另一侧的窗口看出去。  
下车和回公寓的路上，Charles又开始反抗，但力度不那么大了，他越来越临近发情，Erik的信息素让他全身酸软，而事实上Charles又会多认真地拒绝Erik？

Erik看着Charles按下密码，他想起当年离开时留下的钥匙，七年了，回到Charles这里的方式当然是会改变的。  
Erik在客厅里环顾了一周，再走向卧室，Charles也不看他，当着他的面脱下衬衫了长裤只穿着内裤和袜子走进浴室。  
Erik坐进他床对面的椅子里，他无法忽视胯间的隆起，只好伸手隔着裤子揉了几下。  
Charles很快出来了，就好像他也迫不及待，他穿着白色的浴袍走出来，脸颊胸膛都是粉色的，湿润地冒着热气，踩上地毯的圆润脚趾就足够让Erik痴迷。  
Erik慢慢站起身来，Charles擦着头发的动作停了，他垂下睫毛开始咬自己的嘴唇，Erik沉重地呼吸了一次，只是他还不能接受一个芬芳诱人的邀请，不是现在。  
“听着，Charles，我只是送你回来。”  
Charles仿佛在几秒后才理解他说的话，早已水泽荡漾的蓝眼睛里满是不可置信。  
Erik还想再说句什么，被Charles挥手打断，  
“够了，你不想上我，我知道了。毕竟这么久了，你怎么可能对我还有兴趣。”  
Erik低头看一眼自己说了实话的裤裆，那动作称得上是有些下流的反驳，Charles也不避讳地看了那里一眼，他悲哀而自弃地笑了一声，走到床边去。Erik又被激怒了，他莫名地愤怒着，也许是因为Charles不愿再对他再多做一点诱惑的努力，也许是因为Charles不相信他从来都难以抗拒Charles的吸引，也许，也许只是因为他明明只想要压倒Charles操进Omega内腔里标记他却不得不强忍着因为害怕Charles再拒绝他一次。  
他不觉得自己还能承受了。

“你为什么回来？”Charles转过身来发问。  
“我为什么不能回来？”Erik语调重新变得冷硬。  
Charles眼圈红了，他深吸了一口气，“对，来去N市是你的自由，但我的公寓不会给你这样的自由，现在，请你出去。”  
“我会的，Charles，如你所愿，当年的，现在的。”  
“当年？你到底有什么问题？Erik。”Charles快步上前拽住他的领子发出颤抖的近乎尖叫的咆哮，“是你抛弃了我！”  
“抛弃？我没那个资格，你给我了吗？Charles？我只是你睡过的一个Alpha而已，我们不同路，你早就知道了。”Erik冰冷地说，他把Charles的手从自己领口扯下来，走出卧室经过客厅，关门离去。  
Charles退开两步跌坐在床上，然后他用手捂住脸开始无声地哭泣。  
他和Erik大概是彻底完了。他在发情，而Erik不想要他，这么些年他所抱持的希望，几小时内就烟消云散。

然而心里的凉意始终无法浇灭体内的热潮，Charles挣扎着起身，他脱去浴袍勉强换上衬衫，他的坚持已经没有意义了，现在作为一个发情的Omega，他可以有无数的选择。  
Charles系上衬衫的扣子，他的手指在抖，但他还是系好了，一直扣到咽喉下面，他看着浴室镜子里自己的脸，轻轻地冷笑起来，谁还会相信？他连自己的颓唐都阻止不了，还如何去构筑他人所谓美的希望？这样的认知让他的荒唐冲动被彻底遏制，现在他要回到卧室去注射抑制剂了。  
走出浴室的时候他听见了公寓密码锁被打开的声音，那声音让Charles头皮发麻，即使为Erik伤心赌气，他也无法真实接受自己在发情期被其他Alpha侵占的事实，他不知道那是谁，但他最好做出最坏的打算。  
然而下一秒Charles就知道他不用紧张了，那是Erik，他又折返回来。  
Lehnsherr家族的生意遍布各个领域，五年前Erik就尽量不再沾纯黑的那些，他从军火转到重工，石油转到新能源，违禁品转到医药，这当然是他刻意为之，他始终存着与Charles同路而行的念想。  
Erik带来的抑制剂是刚通过严格检测投入量产的昂贵新药，对比市面流通的所有类似药品，能最大程度上抑制和缓解Omega的发情症状，并几乎没有副作用。  
Erik看了一眼已经穿戴整齐的Charles，他放了一盒在客厅茶几上，把其他放进Charles卧室，然后再走出来。  
“打一针，Charles，然后就去睡，我会在这里待到明天。”  
Charles没有动，Erik被他的香味激得越来越暴躁，也很快没了耐心，他朝Charles迈了一步，后者转身往门口走去。

  
“去你的Erik，我不需要抑制剂，我他妈要去找个Alpha，现在。”

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

爆发的怒气让Erik步速快得惊人，他几乎是瞬间就走到玄关，正摇摇晃晃穿鞋的Charles被他抓起胳膊甩到旁边的墙上，Erik高大的身体跟着罩过来，危险的绿眼猝然逼近，强大的带着灼热金属味道的Alpha信息素在Omega身周暴涨，Charles觉得双腿发软，他后穴里的情液因为这样的刺激猛地涌出来，瞳孔随之缩了一下，不用刻意释放信息素，他这就已经甜香四溢了。  
Erik是真的在咬他，Charles的嘴角和上下唇瓣都被他狠狠咬了几下，之后Erik动作变得轻柔一点，叼起Charles上面的唇尖在牙齿间磨，再嘬几下，Charles张开嘴让他进来，Erik没有闭眼，他用舌头在Omega嘴里抽插时凶狠盯着Charles迅速沉浸的表情，两个人下颌的胡茬都被唾液淋湿，黏糊地蹭在一起。接着他突然后撤把Charles翻身撞在墙上，那儿的壁板发出不小的声响，Omega的肩膀和胯骨都撞得生疼，Erik像野兽般粗喘着，鼻子抵在他结合腺上，又舔他耳后那块骨头。Charles忍不住哼叫起来，Erik被他撩得连帮他解开裤子的耐心都没有，一边用上身把他死死压在墙上舔他脖子，双手从他腰侧滑到胯骨，再到他后腰，直接沿着裤缝撕开了由于是定制而异常合身服帖的亚麻长裤。   
布料撕裂的声音像是又一个催情的信号，Charles猛地睁开眼，他的情液应该算是在Erik的注视下溢出来的，Erik发现他连内裤都没穿也呆住了一瞬，接着就看到他臀缝下面流落的新鲜热液从腿根滑下去，这放荡到极点的邀约并不是对他一个人，而是对所有的Alpha这样的事实让Erik怒不可遏，他的怒气和欲望喷张在血脉里又冲上脑子在那里搅成一团浆糊。 

“你打算在发情期就这么走出去？嗯？好歹塞上个塞子，Charles，你还没找到操你的人就会流得满腿都是。”  
Erik极粗鲁地把手插进他下意识合拢的腿缝间把那里撑开，再往前有点用力地捏他的球体。  
Charles发出疼痛的呻吟，想挣扎着转过身来又被Erik压紧，“楼下一个Alpha想约我很久了，我…我可以去找他，我多的是选择，啊…”  
Erik用肩膀抵着他上身，掰开他一侧臀瓣直接捅进了两根手指，那肉洞湿得软得热得不像话，手指插进去翻搅两下内壁就讨好般地缠上来。Erik用另一只手揉他的屁股，那雪白的有绝佳弹性的肉团总是让他爱不释手，揉不够还要拿指头夹起一小块再用拇指指甲掐上去。  
Charles被刺激得口水流满了下巴，Erik又加了手指，他的动作不带多少扩张的意味，就只是拿手操Charles而已，还没等Omega意识到这点，Erik就撤了出去，压着他的身体也离开了，Charles的后穴又酸又胀，空虚得开合不已。  
Erik低头看了看，狰狞地笑了一声，“现在去找他吧，你准备得够好了。”   
Charles依着墙转过身来，双腿无力地滑下去，看Erik烦躁用手拨弄自己愈发鼓起的裆部，他已经完全勃起根本整理不好，但他看起来真的不想留了。Charles想要那一大团玩意想疯了，根本没有什么楼下的Alpha，他只想要这一个，但他不愿意就这样告诉Erik，告诉这个吞噬他身心又将他随意丢弃的混蛋。汹涌的情热和恼怒委屈的情绪终于将他淹没，Charles顾不上他该在Erik面前保持的矜傲，忍不住用一只手捂住眼睛哭了，眼泪流出来的时候他就把手按紧一点，感觉那些热液连同身下的一起溢得到处都是。 

Erik看了他一阵，直到把自己的拳头拧痛，还是忍不住走过去把他抱了起来，Charles不挣扎了，还乖顺把手揽上他的脖子，直到Erik把他放床上的时候也不松手。  
Erik知道这是他最大程度的妥协式挽留了，就随着放下的动作压上去吻他，Charles还在哭，他迫切地回应Erik的吻，喉咙里偶尔发出压抑的哽咽声。Erik叹息一声，伸手拉开他的裤链把破掉的裤子扯下来，又扯开Omega衬衫的前襟，Charles美妙柔软的身体比起七年前变化不大，只是更成熟饱满也更苍白了一些，Erik不想去想有多少Alpha在这些年里碰过这些滑腻的皮肤和可爱的软肉，他低下头从Charles脖子开始，啃咬吮吸此刻只属于他的美味，并特别照顾Omega在发情期极其敏感的饱胀乳头。Charles舒服地挺身，手开始往下拉扯Erik的西服外套，Erik顺着他的动作把外套脱掉，解开裤头把阴茎掏出来，Charles的眼睛里还都是泪水，周围都红肿着，看到Erik的肉棒就带着羞赧亮起来，Alpha也不愿再等什么，拉开Omega的腿再弯折上去，扶着阴茎根部尽可能慢地插进那湿热的甬道里。硬物破开泥泞的水声异常清晰，Erik巨大的尺寸让Charles受用非常，光是龟头一点点碾开褶皱的感觉就让他弓着背绷起脚尖，等他把Erik整根吞进去，几乎觉得像完成了多年夙愿那么圆满，Charles调整着呼吸，感受Erik在自己体内蛰伏的粗壮，感受他硬得发烫，Charles不想让他出去。  
Erik还是出去了，之后再猛地进来，几个来回后出入开始顺畅，就用两手压着Charles的手腕把他操进了枕头堆里。他只是拉低了内裤，蓄满种子的囊袋还被束在织物里，就那么隔着布料拍打在Charles刚才被揉捏得红肿的臀瓣上。Erik太知道怎么让他舒服，这些技巧仿佛镌刻在Alpha的本能里，久旷的Omega很快被他操弄得意乱情迷，酥痒裹着快意在Charles百骸里乱窜，既甘美又让他更贪婪，Charles呻吟了一会，开始半张着眼睛把舌尖从嘴里伸出来，Erik看着他这乱糟糟的痴态，既心疼又想残忍地把他揉碎，他把Charles一条腿架上肩膀，再俯身更粗暴地顶进去，Charles随之叫得他的脑子都快烧起来，Erik喘着气慢下来点，忍不住拿些下流话说他淫荡，Charles就咬着嘴唇又泛起泪只发出撩人的鼻音，这让Erik的信息素几乎是瞬间炸开，接下来他毫无温柔怜惜的抽插和深入很快就让在摩擦中变得愈加粗长的肉棒顶进Omega的内腔，龟头卡进柔软的入口，Charles又疼又爽地翻腾，手臂胡乱挥动尖叫着要求Erik抱他，Alpha如他所愿，肉刃随抱紧的动作凿得更深，Erik大汗淋漓地与本能对抗，他想成结和播种，想标记Charles让他受孕，让他永远属于自己。  
但是他不能。

Chalres高潮以后Erik就开始往外抽，他马上要成结了，龟头刚从腔口退出，阴茎底部就已经开始膨胀，几乎瘫软在余韵里的Charles却在这时用力夹住了他，Erik迟了一点，已经卡在洞口拔不出来，强烈的射精感随之袭到，Erik只好俯身又咬住Charles嘴唇，全射给了他。  
Erik今年26岁，健康强壮远超过一般的Alpha，不缺性经验但极少成结，一旦锁住会长达几小时，为了脱掉Erik的裤子他们可笑地换了几个姿势，Charles被刺激得呻吟不断，Erik用手让他再射了一次，就抱着Charles翻到侧面，Omega张着腿被他锁着，自身的高潮和被Alpha的精液灌溉极大地减缓了他的情热，他就这么不太安稳地睡着了。Erik还在往他体内渗精液，由于没射进内腔，不少精液混合Charles还在分泌的情液从他的结旁边溢出来，Erik忍不住伸手去摸那湿淋淋的结合处，还有Charles为了容纳他巨大的结完全被撑开的环状肌。即使没有完成标记，成结这个事实也在某种程度上安抚了他的躁乱，温柔从Erik心底涌起，他低头吻半伏在自己胸口的Charles的前额，把他汗湿的头发撩到耳后，又盯着他轻皱起的眉间看了一会，才闭上眼睛。

Charles醒来的时候还被Erik锁着，他的一条腿搭在Erik的大腿上，似乎有些发麻了，但Charles不怎么想动，他在Erik手臂里后撤一点看年轻Alpha的睡脸，睡着的时候倒还能让人看到当年的模样，Charles忍不住伸出手指去描他下颌的棱角，再轻轻滑到喉结上，又趁Alpha熟睡着在那里轻轻咬了一下。  
等他重新蜷进Erik怀里时，对方睁开了眼睛。

Charles很久没有这么惬意的早晨了，睡眠充足，没有头疼和宿醉，没有腿间的黏糊感，他被清理过了，照顾他的人还留在公寓里，Charles能闻到Erik信息素的味道，事实上这晚过后相隔一公里他们也能闻到彼此。  
Erik的声音在门口响起，“醒了就起来洗漱。”他语调里并无多少柔情，但足够让Charles露出微笑。

Erik穿着衬衫卷起袖子，得益于Charles公寓里整套的清洗和烘干设备，他还能有干净的衬衫和裤子穿。  
他离Charles很近，专注地盯着，掰着Charles下巴的手指有些用力，泡沫全裹在上头，剃刀蹭上皮肤的力度则是极轻柔的，若有似无的轻触将Charles体内的热潮又渐渐撩动起来，他垂下眼睑开始下意识地咬嘴唇，香味一浓Erik就发觉了，却只是勾起一边嘴角挑起他的脸让剃刀滑下去。  
他们都想起些从前的事，情动并非只为遵循本能。  
但无论如何，接下来就算得上折磨了，Charles的内裤前后的布料很快都湿了，情液渗到流理台上，他呼吸急促到全身轻颤，让Erik的视线和气息也随之越加灼热，Alpha的信息素不断升温，但还是稳妥地把工序完成了。  
Erik转身拿毛巾擦拭Charles的脸和下巴，再一言不发地站到他两腿间，他又挑高Charles的下巴，凝视着那双眼睛在Omega光洁的脸颊上摩挲，Charles反射性地蹭他的手心，在Erik缓慢低头吻下时虚合起眼睑，他们先含一含对方的唇，分开以后短暂相视，Erik再用手臂把Charles揽到胸前，这次就吻得极深了，舌头彼此缠绕搅起的水声和Charles发出的甜腻鼻音应和在一起，Erik继续着唇舌的动作，他松一松手臂让Charles退离一点，双手把他的丝质睡袍撩开，沿着他覆在更轻薄的背心里的腰身向上抚摸，Charles在Erik捏起自己乳头的同时被他放开嘴唇，乏力地把前额抵在Erik肩膀上看他如何隔着布料几乎是蹂躏自己挺起的尖蒂，他的膝盖夹着Erik窄窄的胯骨，随着他手上揉捏的节奏轻蹭，之后Erik放开一只手低头用牙齿咬上其中一个乳头浅浅撕扯，又包覆整个乳晕先用舌头拨弄后再用力吮吸，Charles抓着他的短发发出猫一样的叫声，Erik终于粗鲁地把布料掀上去让那两个红肿可怜的尖端都露出来，用手指和嘴轮流玩弄了一阵后，把软在他肩上的Omega抱起翻过身，扯下他内裤从后面操进他早已湿得不像话的洞里。Charles努力支撑着上半身，很快就随着Erik稳定的节奏扭动应和每次楔入，Alpha难耐地拍打他的臀瓣又卡住他的腰让他无法动弹，Charles呜咽起来，他被Erik缓慢而用力的撞着，Alpha用牙齿轻咬他的肩膀，又握起他的下巴让他看面前镜子里的自己，Charles的睡袍挂在手肘上，白皙的脖颈和掀高背心所裸露出的皮肤上全是深红的唇齿和手指印记，他的小腹因为被Erik顶弄而抽动，内裤还卡在微张的大腿上，从并不浓密的毛发里翘起的阴茎不断往大理石台沿上蹭，他的胡茬被刮得干干净净，唾液从艳红的半开的唇间落下来，清爽瘦削的脸让他的眼睛显得更大了，虹膜变成了墨蓝色，瞳仁没有焦点。  
Erik就像昨天刚开始一样只是拉开了裤链解开裤头，为了避免衣服得再洗一次，这一回他没有进到Charles的内腔去，Omega被他操射了两次以后，他也射在Charles滚热的肠壁上，等全部射完后在里面再待了几分钟。Charles的内壁还在痉挛，洞口像是不满他没成结一样又用力绞紧，Erik拍着他屁股退出来，看着体液滴到地砖上，还有一部分顺着Charles的大腿流落浸入他一直没彻底除下的内裤。  
Erik觉得自己大概马上会再硬，但他有一个重要的会面，不得不走了。

Charles看着桌上的Erik给他做好的早午餐发呆，他没有什么胃口，只要想Erik回到自己身体里来，肠道里和股间的触感还那么清晰，让Charles觉得他再这么想下去就又要湿得近乎脱水了。几分钟后他的手机收到一条陌生号码的短讯，只有很简单的一行字，“换掉房门密码。”  
Charles越看越觉得心里冰冷，跟他体内那些热潮完全是两个极端的，他觉得心要冷透了，他用力把手机摔到地上，用双手在自己脸颊上搓了几下，眼泪很快从指缝里溢出来。  
然后他挣扎着起身回卧室，把Erik带来的那些盒子从床头柜全抚到地上，他踉跄着走到储物柜旁拉开拉门，从里面放着的小冷柜里拿出一个针筒，把那些液体注入自己手臂上的静脉。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Charles从自己私人医生所在的诊所离开，Hank本来表示要上门，但Charles实在无心收拾本被Erik整理好又被他赌气弄乱的公寓，就还是自己外出过来了。昨天的注射让他感到不适，发情期最好是有Alpha全程陪伴，被Alpha成结以后再注射抑制剂，相当容易产生副作用。Hank建议他不要再次注射，按照通常的情况来看，他的发情期只剩一天，最多两天，他可以想办法熬过去，毕竟他熬了这么多年了。  
Charles去拿车的时候看见了Erik，他停下脚步，想不明白这个再次抛弃他的Alpha为什么还要出现在他眼前，Erik一步步向他走过来，即使没有标记，刚交合过的Alpha和Omega之间仍具有短暂的联结效应，就仿佛一个更短期的临时标记，让他们彼此吸引和感应。Alpha的信息素让Charles小腹又开始抽紧，他几乎想要逃跑，又不甘示弱地强迫自己镇定下来。  
“你病了？Charles。还是抑制剂的副作用？为什么不用我给你的。”  
“你跟踪我？”  
Erik的语声带着低沉的危险，“我要确保你的安全。”  
“那就离我远点。”Charles不再看Erik，转身去拿自己的车。  
“我会陪你度过这次发情期。”等他走出几步，Erik在他身后说，句子内容颇为体贴，语气却像发号施令。  
Charles回过身看着年轻的Alpha冷笑，“一个操过我就走的Alpha说要陪我度过发情期，你知道这听起来多可笑吗？”  
“是你不接受我，Charles，是你先拒绝的。”Erik知道自己听起来有多幼稚，仿佛又回到19岁，因为Charles在床上推开他而无理取闹地控诉。  
Charles停顿了一步，又再继续往前。

  
Charles已经回了公寓，Erik坐在公寓楼下街边咪表旁的车里，半小时后，陷入小憩的Erik睁开眼睛，他闻到了Charles变得粘黏馥郁的信息素。  
Erik感到越来越烦乱，光是用手撸动阴茎带来的纾解已经不足以抵抗这种诱惑，Charles的信息素甜得像蜜，裹在身周的空气里像是要从中绞出水来，那粘黏的甜香贴在他皮肤上往每个毛孔里钻，这是极致的春药，他知道自己的信息素对Charles也是同样的作用。Erik松开自己的阴茎往内裤里塞了一半，用衬衫下摆遮着，就这么放任裤头大敞地下了车。站在公寓门口时他深吸了口气，他知道Charles在里面干什么，他在车里就知道了，他知道Charles想要他，想要他的阴茎、精液和结，这不代表Charles不想要他的心，但Erik就是不想这么轻易向他坦诚，心早就给了，从来也没能收回来。  
Omega昨天大概是注射了抑制剂，不是他给的那些，今天却又因副作用不得不停了，Charles一样嘴硬，一样在赌气，他想要Erik留下，却总不开口，但他还是忍不住诱惑Erik，Erik也毋庸置疑地被他诱惑着。  
如果不是因为重逢恰好遇上Charles的发情期，他们也许能更理智地逐步靠近，但欲望汹涌卷积间，他们也能分明感知和体会到对彼此的多年未有丝毫流逝的情感。  
所以此刻Erik终于不打算忽视这个来折磨彼此了，Charles需要他，如果Charles愿意，他会在今晚就把他标记成自己的Omega。  
Erik等这个已经等了太久。

密码依然没换，Erik把门打开，公寓里已弥漫着浓烈的甜香，他吞一口唾液，直接在玄关脱下鞋子和裤子，在走向卧室时把西服脱了。卧室里的灯关着，但还未到门口就能听见Charles的呻吟，Erik的怒火又升起来，即使是自慰的器具，他也想捏碎这些占据属于他位置的东西。  
Alpha用力按开顶灯，那个背朝他分开腿跪坐在床垫上，借助身体重量把后穴里的按摩棒不断插得更深的Omega的淫荡姿态就无所遁形，Charles的手撑在身前的枕头上，背部反弓起完美的曲线，颤动的腰臀肌理呈现近乎妖艳的靡丽，他仰着头，漂亮的蜷曲的发尾几乎贴到欲飞的蝴蝶骨上去。被他后穴吞入的粗大的深紫玩具被调到最大的档位，振得他奶白色的臀瓣不停抖动，Omega被玩弄得几乎忘我，直到Erik的信息素狂潮一般朝他袭去，才醒了过来。

Charles转过头发现Erik正凶狠地紧盯着他，像是盯着猎物随时要扑上咬断其喉咙的猛兽，体内剧烈的震动让Charles无法停下呻吟，他也不打算停下，他甚至就这么与Erik对视着故意把腰臀耸动的幅度加大，让年轻的Alpha把他的放荡和饥渴尽收眼底。  
Erik眼睛血红，却还强行克制着解开自己手腕上的衬衫纽扣，脱下衬衫后他就完全赤裸了，Charles看着他腿间翘起的巨大的深红色肉棒，只是一眼就让Omega忍不住从喉咙里发出渴望的咕噜声，Erik走过来的时候那肉棒随着他的步子晃动，Charles目不转睛地盯着那里甚至忘了该继续自己的动作。Erik很快走到床边，他跪上去伸手握住Omega的一只脚踝，用力扯了过来。  
Charles被他拉得趴伏在床上，接着两只脚踝都被他抓住拖到面前，Erik蛮横地提起他的腰让他撅起屁股，用力打了他十几下，按摩棒还插在肠道深处，里外的刺激让Charles尖叫着射了出来。接着Erik毫无怜惜之情地抽出那还在震动的玩意，冷眼看Charles鲜红的穴肉被带出又慢慢缩回的样子，然后把他从自己膝盖上掀开，自己坐到床头上去。

Charles翻到侧面躺着看Erik套弄他的阴茎，喘着气喉头不断滚动，Erik终于看了他一眼，松开了手像是对Omega发出敕令，“过来骑我。”  
Charles立刻撑起四肢向Erik爬过去，他的洞口还闭不拢，情液把他大腿内侧染得亮晶晶的，全身也已裹满薄汗，皮肤泛出光泽，散发的香味也是湿漉漉的，Erik注视他爬过来的动作，头部靠近Alpha胯间的时候Charles停了下来，他舔着自己的嘴唇想要低头尝尝，但Erik已经没有耐心操他的嘴。Alpha不给允许的信号，Charles只好委屈地再往上爬了一段，伏下身用自己左侧的乳头去蹭那怒张湿润的龟头，甚至把那颗早被自己捏得肿起的硬粒抵到马眼里去，Erik暗着眼神让他蹭了一会，突然起身往前卡住Omega的下巴，每个词字都几乎是从齿缝里蹦出来，“如果让我知道你对别的Alpha做过这个，我保证我会杀了他们。”  
Charles毫无惧意地回视他充满阴鸷的眼睛，里面只有响应AO信息素交融的痴迷，他此刻大概听不清Erik在说什么，这让Alpha觉得有点好笑的无奈。Charles在被松开以后继续爬上去，双手抵到Alpha结实的胸膛上，他湿淋淋的屁股在Erik的毛发里蹭动了几下，然后伸手到后面扶住那根肉棒，边舔自己嘴唇，边支起膝盖把臀部抬高，急切地把那肥厚的前端塞进自己体内。

Erik耐着性子等他艰难地下沉到一半，就用手臂圈紧Omega的腰猛地下拉并挺身全顶进去，Erik看不厌Charles被突然刺激时瞪大的眼睛和随之仰起脸暴露脆弱脖颈的动作，更别说同时感受阴茎被Charles湿热绵软内里紧紧套着的舒爽，像是剑回到了鞘里，回到应属之地。  
被充实的饱胀感让Charles清醒了一些，他的记忆像是中断了一段时间，露出可爱的有些困惑的表情，但Erik的气息正环绕着他，Erik的阴茎正满满塞在他身体里的感觉又让他喜悦到落下泪来，Omega揽着Alpha的脖子讨好地舔那薄薄的紧抿的唇瓣，Erik在举高他的腰又用力拽落的同时把舌头塞进了Charles嘴里，蛮横翻搅一阵以后就随着下身的动作保持同样的频率抽插。  
之后Erik给了点自由让Charles骑他，并不算熟练的动作让Erik涌起点欣慰，Charles在又一波热潮来的时候全身颤抖，Erik能感到那温热的粘稠液体随着他在自己阴茎上的起伏不断被挤出来淋在自己阴囊上，这让Erik再也忍不住，重新坐起身让Charles跪坐在自己胯间后近乎野蛮地向上顶他。  
Charles被顶得颠簸不已，他全身都软绵绵的，仅有力气在接吻空隙里带着啜泣吟叫Erik的名字，即使揽着Erik的脖子，身体也直往下坠，Erik把他压倒后架高他的两腿操起来，动作强横得能看出性器在Charles小腹上顶出的形状，Erik盯着那里看了一会，退出来把早已四肢无力的Charles翻过身从后面插进去，Charles整个上身都伏在床上蹭动着，膝盖也撑不起来，只有屁股翘着被插得不断耸动，他又射了一次以后就连Alpha的名字也叫不出来，只能发出微弱的轻哼宣告他获得的欢愉。Erik借着这个姿势每一下都顶进他的内腔里，龟头不顾阻力地挤进去一节，抽出来时还会被入口勾住，Erik开始调整速度不快不慢地插着，直到深处的入口也松软起来。Charles整个身子连同心一起化成了粘稠的蜜汁，裹在他肉棒上任他施为。Erik再享受了一会后感到下腹渐渐绷紧，就俯下身握着Charles的头发让他在枕头上把脸偏过来。  
“要我标记你吗？Charles。”他说得很慢，呼吸也乱得厉害，下身的动作一刻不停。  
Charles被Erik不断撞着宫口再捅进去，过于强烈的性刺激和即将受孕的意识让他全身都泛起了酥麻的颗粒，Erik低下头去把他的脸掰过来吻他，Alpha注入的信息素让他从灼人的情热里获得一丝清明，Charles能感受到Erik整个人紧紧压着他，坚硬的胯骨贴着自己臀瓣，灼热的阳具随着他用力挺腰的动作一下下顶到自己的最深处，被心爱的Alpha全力占有的感知让他幸福无比只想将自己全然交付。之后Erik的结开始膨胀，他喘息着把龟头和一截柱身塞紧在Charles柔软的内腔里。  
“嗯…要你，标记我，Erik。”Charles哑着嗓子轻声允诺，他已经被准备得足够好了。  
Alpha在听到自己名字的那瞬间咬住了Omega颈侧的结合腺，同时用结牢牢锁住Charles，阴茎的前端在深处抽动，把睾丸里蓄满的种子全部灌进他为自己敞开的子宫里。  
Charles基本算是晕过去了，Erik伏在他身上也不想动，他们浑身黏糊糊的胶合在一起，就这么趴着睡了过去。Erik醒来时发现结已经消退大半，才从Charles体内抽出来，他的阴茎从一时合不上的蜜洞里带出大股浊液。Erik起身去拿毛巾给Charles做了简单的清理，又把弄脏的床单扒开扔到床下，他回到床上，紧紧把Charles揽进怀里，吻着Omega藏在发卷里的耳尖轻语“爱你”和“想你”。  
现在这个Omega终于彻底属于他了。

接下来的三天，他们用完了所有的床单，连清洗烘干的时间都没有，身体几乎一直保持着相连状态。刚被标记的Charles被延长了发情期并像彻底激发了需索的能力，他在第一次醒来时就难耐地舔硬了还在熟睡的Erik，再爬到Alpha身上把重新坚挺的肉棒塞进自己身体里，这行为当然也只能换取醒来的Erik把他再一次操晕的后果。  
他们在整个公寓里都操遍了，Erik把Charles顶在墙上、摁在落地窗上、推在浴缸边沿、压在垫着羊毛毯的台阶、放上还没收拾好的餐桌、抱在怀里随着走动顶他。Erik就围着条浴巾，而Charles穿着他Alpha的衬衫，下面当然是光裸的，方面Erik恢复硬度后随时拉开他双腿插进去。  
有时候他们也就是并不激烈地这么嵌着，Charles极为喜欢这样坐在Erik腿上，被抱着和亲吻的同时深深含进Erik的阴茎，而实施标记以后年轻的Alpha对他无比纵容。Erik大概是半硬的样子Charles就忍不住要了，他们拥抱着轻轻地动，这样的滑动和挤压让他们都很舒服。  
第三天晚上，Charles的发情热终于彻底消退，他睡在Erik怀里，Alpha的结挤着他红肿不堪的洞口，但除了餍足、安逸和圆满，Charles什么也感觉不到。

  
确定Charles发情期结束的第二天后，Erik回了西岸去处理他即将转移生意中心需要处理的事宜，刚上飞机他就开始想Charles，还在回想那三天的情欲盛宴时露出傻笑，幸好头等舱都有单独的隔间。

“发情期到了的话，告诉我我马上回去。”  
Charles在那边有些心不在焉地嗯着，Erik听到纸页翻动的声音，知道Charles在翻阅一些作装潢参考的杂志。既然算是在工作，Erik也不好意思再打扰，他再叮嘱两句就要挂断，却听见Charles急切地说了声，“等一下，Erik…”  
“怎么？”  
Charles呼吸了几次，说了句，“等你回来。”  
他们每天都会通电话，Charles不止一次地欲言又止，Erik有点担心，但又希望能尽快把事情全部处理好避免之后还需要往返，因此也只得继续咬牙承受刚重新陷入热恋就分隔两地的思念和担忧。  
但现在他们都相信，无论相隔多远，他们总能找到回到对方身边的方式，再不用害怕再见会变成永别。

  
三个月后，Erik终于返回N市，他打开Charles的公寓门，发现他的Omega睡在客厅的沙发上，只穿着件浴袍，地上摊落着一堆杂志，有一本像是刚从他手里滑下去的。Erik过去把他抱起来回卧室，刚要放在床上Charles就抬手揽上他脖子，接着继续闭着眼在他侧脸上亲昵地磨蹭，Erik忍不住把他压在身下深吻，手指插进Charles发间感受那柔滑的缠绕。Omega被他吻得弓起背来，散发出的味道一点点变得香甜。Erik短暂起身脱掉裤子，又把Charles的浴袍剥下一半，重新俯下身一边在他身上细密吮吻一边伸手探到他已经开始湿润的腿间，有段时间没容纳Erik的小洞在耐心扩张下变得服顺缠绵，Charles难耐地几乎是哭喊让他进来，然而一进去Erik就被Omega体内熔岩般的高热裹得头皮都似乎要炸开，他粗喘着控制住自己不猛地全塞进去用力抽插，停下来问Charles是不是发烧了。  
Charles红着脸在他身下别过头，用手轻抚上自己的小腹，Erik终于在狂喜中恍悟，他的Omega怀孕了。

“嫁给我。”Erik一边轻柔绵长地顶他，一边在Charles耳边说。  
“嗯…混蛋，这种时候说什么都不作数的。”Charles夹着他的腰扭动，说话的嗓音里夹着欢愉的啜泣，为了孩子的安全他们都默契地以更温柔的方式欢爱，但Charles沉醉起来又忍不住央求Erik“ **HARDER** ”。  
Erik抽出去很多再顶进去，这次真的用力了一点，又抵住他敏感点碾着，“先答应我，喂饱了你，我会拿着戒指再问一次。”  
Charles把舒服得半合上的眼睛睁开，Erik看得见自己映在那里的小小影子，接着仿佛是从蓝色泉眼中涌出的泪水在眼窝里渐渐蕴满，在一阵阵轻晃里滴落下来。  
终于那只有甜蜜和幸福，再无酸楚。  
还不等Erik心疼地吻上那些眼泪，Charles就朝他送上了自己湿润的嘴唇。  
“我愿意。”

  
FIN.


End file.
